All In the Family
by snoopykid
Summary: Small random mini one-shots story that takes place between Frozen and Frozen Fever. It may also lead up into Frozen 2 or sometime in that future. I will also do requests so pm or review! Rated T for possible language in the future, but will mainly be K.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a small mini one shot story that takes place between Frozen and Frozen Fever. It may also lead up into Frozen 2 or sometime in that future. As always this is something that has been circling my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it so…yea…

BTW virtual cookie to anyone that can guess where the inspiration came from. Hint: it is a movie…

 **All in the Family**

Over the course of the months since the Thaw, the servants were overjoyed to see their beloved Queen and Princess getting along so well, "Oh, you are such a pain!" Came the Queen's angry yell that it could be heard probably all the way in town…well they were getting along.

Anna was fuming at her sister in the middle of the hallway that led to their rooms, "Then why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?!"

Elsa was staring her sister down. She could see that Anna's face was turning red with fury. In all honesty if she was in her right mind frame, she would question two things: One- why would she want a rabbit? The second thing- how did a simple request from her little sister turn into an argument? Never the less though, she was not in her right mind frame, "At least a rabbit would behave better than you!" Oh that was right…Anna's request had come at an ill-mannered time. Granted it was not Anna's fault, however her behavior at the polite denial was simply embarrassing…as in Elsa was in a meeting. Although it was behind a closed door, which means Anna didn't know about the meeting, but then again for her to start singing that song and full out pleading was uncalled for.

"Good! Then you'll be happy cuz it'll be smarter than me too!" Anna fired back as she turned her back on her sister. It was an accident, how was she to know that Elsa was in a meeting?! The open door policy was broken when Elsa's study door was closed and locked! Maybe she had gone a bit too far with the pleading and furthermore playing with Olaf outside the door was not exactly wise…which just further proved her point…a rabbit would be smarter than her.

Elsa was not letting Anna get the last word in on this, "And quieter!" She yelled again as she followed Anna down the hallway. Ok so maybe this argument was getting out of hand, but she was the queen of a country! It cannot be all fun and games, she actually had to get work done.

Anna threw a glare over her shoulder, "You'll like it cuz it's stinky like you!" Not the best insult, but as soon as she entered her room, she slammed her door shut before Elsa could reach her.

"Go to your room!" Elsa yelled completely missing the point of the slammed door and noticing what room the door belonged too.

Anna threw the door open and was met face to face with Elsa, "I'm already in my room!" She yelled back and re-slammed the door. Elsa strode furiously to her own room and slammed the door. Both sisters, unknown to one another yet both completely in sync with one another, had buried their faces into their pillows and let out a furious yell.

Elsa took a deep breath as she pulled her pillow away from her face and sat up completely guilt ridden. That was their first major fight since…well ever. Frowning deeply she shook her head as she reburied her face into the pillow, "Why is this so complicated?" She groaned out to herself, voice muffled by the pillow.

All Anna had wanted to do was hang out, there was nothing wrong about that. She was lonely because Kristoff was in the mountains. Olaf was here still but unfortunately it was Elsa's company she had sought out. Removing the pillow away from her face again, Elsa bit her lip. She had not meant to blow up at her little sister…it was just one of those days and if she could have bailed out on that stupid meeting she would have in a heartbeat. Standing up, she hesitantly went to her door and opened it. Looking down the hall, she saw Anna's door still closed. Determining to not let this brew any longer she exited her room and decided to have a civil talk with her sister. Just as she took a step toward the room, she paused and quickly turned to head towards the kitchen. She'd have that talk after she got a peace offering.

Anna was staring up at the ceiling miserably. Why did she say those things to Elsa? Sitting up she caught sight of two familiar dolls. Getting up she grabs the doll with blonde hair and in a blue dress, "A rabbit would be a lot better than me…" She mutters as she gently combs the doll's hair with her fingers as she sits on her bed. Just then there was a knock on her door, "Come in." Anna called out in misery.

Elsa flinched as she opened the door with a plate filled of chocolate chip cookies, "Hey." She greeted softly.

"Hi." Anna whispered not looking at her sister.

Elsa frowned deeper and motioned to Anna's vanity chair. Anna nodded and Elsa sat, "I am sorry." Elsa said after a few tense moments.

Anna looked up sharply in surprise, "Why are you sorry?"

"I should not have yelled at you like that…you did not deserve it."

Anna sighed bitterly, "Yes I did. I was out of line. I am sorry."

Elsa frowned and said, "Take a cookie."

"I do not want a cookie."

"Take a cookie." Elsa said forcefully this time.

"No, I do not want a cookie." Anna replied just as forcefully.

Elsa and Anna glared at each other for a couple of minutes. Then they started laughing, "Were we seriously fighting over cookies?" Elsa asked gasping for air.

"I believe we were fighting over eating of the cookies." Anna replied.

Sobering up a bit, Anna eventually took a cookie and Elsa took one as she placed the rest of the plate on the nightstand, "So what now?"

"I guess this is where I get grounded." Anna stated her solemn mood back.

"Grounded? Why would I ground you?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Because I ruined your meeting and embarrassed you?"

"It was a misunderstanding. A simple mistake on both sides…"

Anna looked at Elsa in surprise, "I am not grounded?"

Elsa shook her head, "As long as this doesn't happen again. I may be your sister, but unfortunately I am also the Queen, and sometimes me being Queen has to come first. Not all of the time of course, but-"

"I understand, although if you are going to have your study door closed because of a meeting, can you at least put a sign up or something so I know?" Anna asked hesitantly.

Elsa smiled and laughed, "Deal."

Anna smiled and held out her hand and Elsa shook it, "Does this mean that you are not going to sell me to buy a rabbit?"

"Why would I want a rabbit? Anna you are my sister, you are five times better than a rabbit."

"Only five?"

"Oh Anna…" Elsa sighed and laughed softly, "Come on let's build that snowman."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I got two review requests! (Skips around merrily like a little kid in a candy store). Although mrdbznarutofan, your review request unfortunately I am having a bit of trouble with your prompt and my writing style. I will keep thinking about it though and in the meantime if you would like to put in another prompt that would be great!

Smurfsandharrypotterrock12, your ideas about a sick day, horseback riding, and time travel are really good as well! For this chapter I chose the time travel idea (with a twist). I will see about doing the other ideas as well. Hopefully though this little twist I added was a good idea.

Speaking of the little idea that I had with a twist, there is going to be an element from Harry Potter in here that I absolutely do not own! Nor do I own Frozen…unfortunately.

Thank you to everyone else for your support and here is the second chapter! Let me know if you want a sequel to this chapter after you are finished reading it.

 **All in the Family**

 _ **Past (Elsa is 13 and Anna is 10. Before Elsa pushes her parents away)-**_

Elsa opened her door slowly and quietly. Poking her head out, she looks to see if Anna is still around; waiting just like she always did, in the event that Elsa changed her mind about coming out to play. Sighing in relief and not seeing any sign of her younger sister, Elsa took a step and hesitantly stepped outside her room. With her back towards the room, she found the knob with a gloved hand and just as slowly and quietly closed the door with a soft click.

Swallowing a huge lump in her throat, she quickly ran from the hallway, _control it. Conceal, do not feel. Got to get away_. She thinks as she quickly and quietly ran, hoping not to bump into anyone or anything thing. Today's knock really scared her, not only was Anna afraid and now furious at her, but hearing from Anna that her parents were arguing…over her none the less, well…it would be better for everyone if she just left. Suddenly she skidded to a halt when she heard something, no someone shouting, "Then she has the nerve to tell me to go away! I mean this was not a normal request to play it was an emergency!" Anna! Oh no!

In her fright, but no powers revealing themselves just yet, Elsa backed away from the opened door that she finally recognized as the portrait room. Unfortunately for her though, she backed into a table causing a vase that was sitting on it to crash to the ground. Elsa froze in shock as she heard Anna's footsteps, "Hello?! Who is there?!"

Before Anna could see her, Elsa took off running. Not knowing what else to do, or thinking that Anna was following her, Elsa took many twists and turns down the corridors, not bumping into any servants or dignitaries. Ever since the gates closed, the number of staff was reduced and visiting dignitaries had specific times and days that they were allowed to come and talk to the King and Queen. This was not one of their days or hours. Finally not being able to run anymore and hearing the pounding quick footsteps gaining on her, Elsa spots a door. Quickly fumbling with the door and through it open, just to jump inside and closed the door shut. Sure enough she heard fast footsteps running by. She knew Anna had followed her, hoping to catch the person that broke the vase. Sighing she slid down the door and pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them. So much for escaping, now she was stuck in an area of the castle she never saw, waiting in a room she had never been in, just to return to her own room before her parents found her missing. What a rotten day, escaping one room just to be trapped in another…

In fact she picked her head up to look around the room. Taking a deep breath, she waited a few more seconds before standing up, just in case Anna had decided to double back around. Knowing she may have to wait in here for a bit longer, she figured she would make the most of it. Looking around again she saw that it was an unused large study. Due to the curtains being drawn over the windows, dark shapes of a desk and a few chairs were piled against one wall, while there was a book case lined up against the other wall. There was an upturned wastepaper basket over by the desk and the few chairs, however something was standing right in the middle of the room. This something didn't look as if it belonged there, it was as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. Elsa walked towards the middle of the room, her shoes kicking up the dust that had accumulated. Clearly this room had not been used in years. Coughing into her elbow, she continued her hesitant approach to the object in the middle of the room.

Covered by a blanket, she could see that the object was taller than she was. She would estimate it was as tall as her papa. In fact she wondered if her papa and mama knew what this room was or to whom it used to belong to. Reaching her gloved hand, she grabbed the blanket and ripped it off. Dust falling all around her just as if she had started to make it snow. Gasping softly, she allowed the blanket to fall to the floor. It was a magnificent mirror, with an ornate gold frame standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Elsa read out loud. What does that mean? She wondered as she walked around it.

Sighing she found no answer to the inscription. Not even a trademark of the maker who made this wonderful mirror. As she stood back in front of it, she re-read the inscription at the top, but as she looked at the glass, she gasped. Behind her reflection she saw her parents waving, smiling, and laughing. Her father's eyes were alight with joy, her mother's smile was bright as the sun itself, Anna was next to her holding her hand and laughing, and herself…she was laughing with them…using her magic, creating beautiful ice crystals…with no gloves on her hands.

But…it was impossible…she was the only one in the room. No one was behind her, or next to her. Anna was not laughing right now and her parents…she hadn't remembered the last time she saw her father's eyes that bright filled with joy or her mother smiling that brightly. Sure they smiled a bit and laughed from occasion if the three of them were having a good day, but Elsa knew that those days were far and few between. No one in fact had been that happy since before the accident…an accident that she caused…

Despite the guilt now gnawing away at her stomach, and the light snow and frost coating the area, Elsa took a closer step towards the happy family in the mirror. Her gloved hands pressed flat against the glass as though she was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. To have what they have, while inside her own heart, she felt a powerful kind of ache: half joy, and half terrible sadness, "You must be some magic mirror." Elsa whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder the mirror might shatter or dissolve into nothingness.

Silence only greeted her, but the mirror kept that family image alive and the more Elsa looked at it, the more she wanted it. To have what the mirror was showing her, "Please…can it really be like this? Is there some way for me to have what they have?"

Again silence greeted her, and now she slid down on her knees. Snow, frost, and dust soaking her dress as she sat in front of the mirror, her forehead now resting on its glassy surface, "I just want a sign that everything is going to be ok. Please…give me a sign." There was a response that time, however it was quick, like a flicker of light passed across the mirror, and Elsa (who had her eyes closed) did not catch it.

Hours, minutes, or seconds may have passed, but Elsa did not know for sure how long she sat there looking up at the mirror. The reflections did not fade and she looked and looked until a distant noise brought her back to her senses, "Hello?" She called out as she scrambled to her feet, making sure her powers were in check.

However the snow and frost still littered the dusty floor, "Hello Elsa."

Elsa's eyes found the corner of the room were the noise had come from, and ice blue eyes met turquoise blue eyes. Stepping out of the shadows, Elsa gasped at the woman in front of her. Backing slowly away from the stranger, she felt the ice creeping out from her, "Who…who are you?" She tried to keep her voice strong, but it was hard due to the circumstance that there was a stranger in a random room with her and her powers were leaking out.

"Elsa, don't you recognize me?" The woman asked gently as she got down on her knees coming into the dim light that was leaking through the curtains.

Elsa looked closer at the woman and gasped, "Anna?" Elsa then shook her head, no this was not Anna. Who was she kidding? It was impossible…and yet. She looked at the older girl again this time harder. She really did seem familiar, her hair was the exact same color as Anna's only there was no white streak as there would have been in Anna's hair, and she looked a little bit like their parents, but she still couldn't place it.

Seeing the look on the younger girls face, Anna sighed. She had not declared that Elsa was right before, only because she knew that her older (yet now seemingly younger) sister only questioned out loud, so she decided she would just have to come out with it, "It is me, Anna." She said her smile growing and voice soft and gentle, unlike the loud, excited, and rambunctious tone she often used around her sister.

Elsa had a look of utter shock on her face now, this girl was Anna? No it cannot be. It just couldn't. This had to be a joke…some sort of sick joke. First off this person was way older than her. She herself was thirteen, the stranger had to be at least twenty by the looks of her. Anna was her little sister, age ten, granted the hair was the same but there was also a lone white streak. This stranger had no streak…besides her Anna wasn't meant to be older, Elsa was so confused right now, "No." Elsa said with a small frown on her face, which made Anna look confused.

"No? Elsa it is me. I am Anna, your Anna…from the future. You asked for help, so I am here to help you." Anna explained patiently as she would to the kids she played with often in the town, "What do I have to do to prove that I am Anna?"

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do to prove it." The thirteen year old answered now feeling stronger in her tone and stance; the small pools of frost and snow vanishing. Definitely a reflection of the Queen she would one day become, in Anna's opinion, "You're not Anna. She's only ten, you can't be her." However her voice now wavered a bit, "I know my sister, she's my best friend, I know I have not been much of her friend and sister in the past few years, but I know my sister. So I will say it again: You. Are. Not. Her." Elsa finished more strongly, enunciating every word and glaring at the older woman. Elsa's voice, had finished stronger towards the end, much like it started out in the beginning, but had a trace of worry. She recalled what this stranger had said, she was from the future and she knew that she had asked for help…this couldn't be Anna…..could it?

Elsa didn't give Anna time to respond as she turned around and looked towards the mirror now. She let out a small gasp, barely heard by Anna although she did hear it. The reflection had changed, "You see it don't you?" Elsa spun her head around to face the stranger once more as she continued to speak knowingly, "You see your heart's desire in that mirror."

"Yea…" Elsa said not knowing why she was answering as the woman stepped slowly towards her. What was weird was that Elsa did not move away from her, just allowed her to stand near her…and what was weirder was that it felt right to Elsa...almost like how it should be.

"You see us. Mostly when we are older…since I am right now eighteen, you are seeing what that is like or could be like. Your heart's current desire now is to see the future…not some fleeting wish to desire what could be in the present." Anna explained softly, keeping a safe difference from her sister but watching her all the same as she too stood in front of the mirror.

Elsa was processing the words, "What are we doing?" Elsa asked, knowing the answer. This stranger (possibly Anna, but Elsa was not going to admit anything until she knew for sure), could have guessed that it was the two of them.

"Building a snowman…Olaf to be exact," Anna answered smiling, "also having a snowball fight, and making snow angels." There was a small detail that Anna was leaving out, she saw that she had Elsa on the hook, now was the time to reel her in, "With your powers in our winter wonderland ballroom." Elsa gasped and looked at Anna again, who was smiling, "Do I win?"

"Anna?" Anna nodded in confirmation, "Oh my god. It is you." Elsa gasped out. Snow and frost started to seep out from underneath Elsa again and that was when the thirteen year old noticed, "Oh no…you have to go. I am going to hurt you."

"No Elsa, no you are not. You are stronger than this. Just look at the mirror, let that love fill you and it will quiet down. Trust me…please." Anna had gotten down on her knees again so she was more eye level with the thirteen year old, as Elsa looked at the mirror.

Two reflections appeared in the mirror, the one that Elsa first saw when she found the mirror, and the other was what appeared when Elsa was yearning to see the possible future. A sudden warmth swelled around her as she saw the smiling faces of her complete family and the one of herself and Anna in the possible future, and looking down she saw the snow and frost vanish, "What-?"

"There," Anna said softly as Elsa slowly sat down across from her, "now to start over. I am your sister, from the future. When you had asked for a sign that everything was going to be ok, the mirror brought me here."

"So you are from the future, and you got here because I asked the mirror to bring you here?" Elsa asked slowly trying to understand how all this became possible.

"Didn't I just say that?" Anna asked, then began listing the events out loud on her fingers as if to make sure that she did explain the situation.

Elsa giggled softly, yes this was definitely her sister, "You did, but I wanted to make sure this is real."

Anna sighed and held out her arm, "Here poke me, pinch me, go ahead."

"Uhm…no. I do not want to risk-" Suddenly a thought dawned on Elsa as the events came to her, "how do you remember my powers? Mother and Father had the trolls erase your memories."

Anna frowned, "Ah yes about that, see I cannot answer everything in detail because it might mess the time stream up, or so I read about. However I can give you the hope that you need, or asked rather."

"Can you tell me a few things? Like how did you remember my powers? Is everything ok? What is it like in the future? Are you mad at me? Is mother and father mad that I revealed my powers to you?" Elsa asked eagerly as if she was learning something new in her lessons.

"Whoa hey slow down. Yeesh. What did I just tell you?" Anna asked lightly scolding her sister, "I cannot tell you everything." Elsa's face fell, so Anna sighed through her nose, "Ok to answer your questions in order: Yes I can tell you a few things, you told me about the accident, yes everything is relatively ok, the future is good, and no I am not mad at you. There that is the cliff notes version and that is all you are getting for now."

Elsa mulled the words over and asked after a few minutes of silence, "You did not answer my last question."

"Which was?" Anna asked already knowing what was going to be asked, but was hoping to avoid that topic with a hundred and ninety-nine foot pole.

"Is mother and father mad that I revealed my powers to you?"

Anna's face fell a bit and she bit her bottom lip in thought, "No." She decided on saying, "No they are not mad."

"So we are happy again?!" Elsa asked excitedly, "Wait until I tell them! I can go talk to you now! I mean younger you! Like my Anna, I mean not to say that you are not my Anna, because you are! I mean…wait what?" Elsa asked as she got lost in her own rant.

Anna sat that rather stunned, normally she was the one going off on a rant, but seeing Elsa like this was rather funny, at least it was until she remembered the first part of the rant, "No! You cannot tell me, or our parents you met me."

"Why? What could be so bad that I cannot tell them what you are telling me? I mean if you come with me, you can explain everything. Everything will be ok again! In fact everything will go back to normal!" Elsa was looking at Anna now with confusion and eagerness, "You must remember this! I mean you must not want to continue living like this." She was motioning to the door in an attempt to emphasize the events outside the door, "Because lord only knows that I do not want to do this anymore. I do not want to keep hurting you anymore." She finished in a saddened whisper.

"Elsa please believe me I don't want to continue living like this either," Anna motioned to the door as if to point to the outside, "however you cannot tell them anything. They would think I am crazy and they would think you are crazy as well. Besides I am not here for them, I am here for you. To give you something to hope for. To give you something that quite honestly our parents have forgotten."

"What is that?" Elsa asked softly as she sat back down to listen to her younger (well now older) sister.

"Love. See they don't understand your powers, and that is no fault of their own; but they are not reminding you of love." Anna said gently and earnestly.

"Mother and father do love me. They love us. They are doing this because they love us." Elsa said confused and rather annoyed. How could Anna suggest that they did not love or show love to them?

"I know and I understand, at least now I understand, but they are giving you more fear than love. As long as you have love, you will have control." Anna said finally.

Elsa pondered that for a moment, "Then if that is why you are here, why not tell that to them? Why not teach me how I learned to control my powers if you are saying that I have control in the future?"

"They would not see me. I am here for you." Anna repeated to Elsa about the first part of the question, "Unfortunately though that part of your control, you have to realize on your own. If I tell you now, it will upset everything we have ever done. Also there is the fact that I am not going to be here for much longer, so ask the questions that truly matter to you now."

Elsa sighed deflated, in all honesty she did not know what Anna was talking about with love, but if she was willing to answer some questions, then she would go along with it, "Are we happy?"

"Yes we are happy, but I am not going to lie to you," this got Elsa's attention, "there are going to be tough roads ahead for us."

"What kind of tough roads?" Elsa asked softly.

"I cannot say." Anna said sadly not looking at Elsa, "But we get through it somehow."

Elsa pondered those words and knowing Anna was not going to say more on the matter she asked, "Is Arendelle happy with my powers, or is our family the only ones who still know?"

"No Arendelle knows, and they are happy…" Now, Anna thought to herself thinking about the coronation, "You do wonderful and beautiful things with your powers for the people. They love it."

Elsa nodded seemingly happily, however her face fell again as she looked at Anna again, "Where did your white streak go?"

Anna absentmindedly fiddled with the lock of hair that held the streak, "It vanished when you learned to control your powers."

"Really?" Elsa asked feeling relieved.

"Yup. When you learned control, it was like nothing ever happened." Anna said softly hoping that this was helping her sister a bit, however she had to almost bite her tongue to try and keep the answers as vague as possible.

Elsa looked at Anna now, who seemed to start to slowly glow, "What-what is happening to you?" Her voice shook slightly as she motioned to her sister.

Anna looked at herself and saw the light radiating from her body, "Looks like I am going back."

"What? Now? You can't!" Elsa yelled as she stood up suddenly.

"Elsa I have to go back, I have a date to get ready for." Anna said smiling softly as she too stood up.

"A date? You have a boyfriend?" Elsa asked stunned.

Anna smiled fondly as she thought of Kristoff, "Potential. We are taking it slow, do not worry. Elsa before I leave remember," she now looked at her sister sternly, "no matter what I said to you outside your door earlier, I will always love you and be here for you."

"But you said you hated me and you would never knock on my door again." Elsa started to tear up. She raised her arm to cover her eyes as she started to shake and snow started coming down and freezing in mid-air.

"Hey, hey now. Elsa look at me." Anna said as she got down to eye level again, although she could feel the warmth flowing through her as she felt a familiar jolt in her stomach. Once Elsa pulled her arm away from her face, Anna's heart ached as she saw the gleam and redness of her sister's eyes from the tears, "No matter what I said in that moment it is not true, and you know it. It's just that…" Anna trailed off and looked away not knowing how to continue, but feeling Elsa's penetrating curious and eager stare, she sighed and continued, "It's just that people make bad choices when they are mad, scared, or stressed. Unfortunately for me and my younger self apparently, we or I tend to act before thinking and that mostly occurs when I am mad and stressed."

Elsa nodded in understanding, "So you really did not mean those words?"

"Of course not. I was just mad, that is all. And it was not all directed at you, it was at the situation in general." Anna said and the jolt in her stomach became fiercer. Anna stood up and stepped away from Elsa now, "Remember you are never alone and I love you sis."

Seeing Anna smiling, Elsa is instantly reminded of their mother. The light became brighter and Elsa was clenching and unclenching her gloved hands, "Wait, before you go. Can I or can we, I mean is it ok if…well…"

"Yes. We may." Anna said as she opened her arms wide.

Elsa hesitated for a brief moment, before jumping into her sister's waiting arms and gave her a big hug, "Oh Anna…"

"You never have to ask to hug me. Always remember that as well. Also I know I have asked a lot of you like keeping this a secret, but I have one more thing to ask of you," Elsa looked up at Anna again as she sensed the seriousness of her sister's voice, "do not come back to this room again. Also this mirror will be moved at some point. I do not know when, but I have to tell you do not go looking for this mirror."

"But-"

"No buts. It may have answered your wish by bringing me here, and I may or rather hopefully I did, give you hope and the answers you had requested, but the rest is up to you. The mirror only shows you your desires, but what good are those desires if you are tempted to sit in front of a mirror looking at them?"

Elsa looked at her sister's eyes and saw the truth in their depths. It was true, after Anna left she wanted to stay here and look at the mirror. It brought her hope, it brought Anna to her and if she wished for it again Anna may come back, but at the way Anna was talking it was like the mirror was dangerous, "You make it sound like you had experienced this before." Elsa said eventually, "Is the mirror truly evil?"

"It is neither good, nor is it evil. However it does draw people in and even on occasion drive them mad, or people have wasted away in front of it." Anna answered the second part, but failed to comment on the first, "My point is stay strong and give it time. Everything is the way it should be, the good and the bad."

Anna's voice was becoming distant now, and Elsa felt her arms go right through Anna as the older stepped away, "No wait please."

"I love you Elsa. Remember that."

"Wait please!" Elsa shouted, but Anna vanished and Elsa felt more tears coming on as she looked at the corner where Anna once stood, "I love you too." She whispered.

Looking back at the mirror again, Elsa saw the two desires side by side, the happy family and the happy future. Remembering her sister's words, she grabbed the blanket and took a fleeting glance at the glass and somehow managed to throw the blanket back over the mirror. Heading towards the door, she pressed an ear on it, hearing nothing she hesitantly opened it and looked around the hallway. Not seeing or hearing anything Elsa took a last glance at the covered mirror before walking out of the room and closing the door with a soft click behind her, never once looking back at the room again.

 _ **Present day (Elsa is 21 and Anna is 18 after Frozen but before Frozen Fever)-**_

Anna sighed as she took a glance at the more familiar surrounding area. She was in the hallway where she had disappeared from. She did not know how it happened, how she knew what was happening, or why the mirror chose her in this moment, but it was definitely an experience she would never forget, "Hey I found her!" Anna's head snapped in the direction of the voice, it was Olaf, "You are good at hide and seek!"

Anna smiled as she saw Kristoff and Elsa following Olaf as he ran over to her and gave her a tight hug, which she returned, "Yea I am the champion."

"You are! We were looking all over for you! Like everywhere!"

"We almost gave up and got the guards involved." Kristoff commented while he crossed his arms in amusement, "Where were you hiding anyway?"

"Oh uhm…I was not actually hiding. A friend needed help quick and I thought I would be back in time before I was missed." Anna explained hoping they brought into it, "I just got back when you saw me here."

Elsa was watching her sister closely, somehow she knew that Anna was partially lying and yet telling the truth at the same time, "Is everything ok with your friend? Is there something we can do to help?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at Elsa and smiled as she recalled the sister she had met in the room, "Yes my friend is ok, better than ok really, but uhm…no I think she has it under control."

Kristoff and Olaf watched the exchange between the sisters, "Well I am going to get ready. Meet in the courtyard in an hour?" Kristoff asked after a few minutes.

"Yea sure." Anna said now looking at him while blushing slightly. He blushed too and turned to walk to his room.

"I am going to visit Sven." Olaf said as he waddled off.

Now the sisters were alone in the hallway. Before Anna could comment further about getting ready, Elsa suddenly reached out and hugged Anna, "Whoa ok what brought this on?" Anna asked surprised considering she was the one that was initiating the hugs.

"I thought I never have to ask for a hug." Elsa whispered lightly in Anna's ear.

Anna smiled and returned the hug, "That is true, you remembered."

"There is also something else." Elsa said as she made Anna look at her, "You left before I could say that I loved you too."

Anna smiled brightly, "I knew that already Elsa."

The sisters hugged again and then laughed. Pulling away Elsa looked at her little sister again, "Come on. We have to get you ready for your date."

"Right. Let's go!" Anna grabbed Elsa's ungloved hand and pulled her down the hallway in a sprint while laughing joyfully.

As they ran, Elsa's thoughts drifted to that room. A room she had not thought about in years, and remembering her sister's words from that day she agreed that yes everything is the way it should be.


End file.
